


Help me look for this Fanfiction

by Loki_Levi_Ackerson_1035



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Levi_Ackerson_1035/pseuds/Loki_Levi_Ackerson_1035
Summary: Hi this really isn't a fanfic. I'm just desperately looking for a Levi x Eren story where eren gets kidnapped at a young age and taken captive to the jungle in Paradis where he meets Mikasa and other children and are hoping to be rescued plus there's theses certain citrus candles that they use to help them out in the jungle.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Help me look for this Fanfiction

Hi this really isn't a fanfic. I'm just desperately looking for a Levi x Eren story where eren gets kidnapped at a young age and taken captive to the jungle in Paradis where he meets Mikasa and other children and are hoping to be rescued plus there's theses certain citrus candles that they use to help them out in the jungle.


End file.
